


Параллели

by Dai_Ri



Category: Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Разные события могут иметь точки пересечения, хотя сразу это не всегда можно уловить
Kudos: 3





	Параллели

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 2018 год был для Ган-чана очень насыщенным в плане различных мероприятий и съемок  
> 2\. Наото — лидер и перформер группы Sandaime J Soul Brothers

В шинкансенах Ган-чан спит. И в машинах тоже. Вообще спит при каждой возможности. Просто принимает удобную позу — и выключается. И просыпается с первого толчка, врубая работоспособность в той степени, которой требует ситуация. Во время, например, лайн-лайва, посвященного выходу нового клипа, Ган-чан кажется сонным, вялым и погруженным в себя, но стоит ему дать слово — едва уловимо встряхивается-выпрямляется и красиво и четко формулирует мысль, ни на секунду, кажется, не выпав из нити разговора.

Рюджи это поражает настолько, что сам он в подходящие моменты теряется и никак не может извиниться. За тот раз, когда Ган-чан предложил ему рвануть в Испанию. Рюджи всю ночь кутил в клубе, потом еще пил и разговаривал с братом — и домой явился в полпятого утра, на звонок в шесть проблеяв что-то невразумительное. Позже выяснил про ночной рейс и выгодное предложение, но решил, что не готов нестись в другую страну больше десяти часов ради того, чтобы осмотреться и возвращаться обратно. Если куда-то и срываться, то хотя бы на несколько дней, а лучше на неделю, а еще лучше — на месяц. Тогда и культурой проникнуться успеваешь, и природой, и людьми. Режим чокнутой белки не вдохновлял совершенно. И Ган-чан вроде это понял и принял, но почему-то Рюджи чувствует вину.

Ган-чан, у которого всё расписано по минутам, вообще мало по-настоящему отдыхает, даже выпить остается далеко не всегда. И тут вдруг счел Рюджи подходящей компанией для полета в Испанию. Может, он что-то хотел обсудить? Выговориться? Выплакаться? А Рюджи в обнимку с витаминизированной водой валялся на диване с гудящей башкой. Так себе понимающий собеседник, но к вечеру-то всё прошло и силы появились. Выдержал бы, не умер. Кино какое интересное глянул бы. По улочкам прогулялся бы... Но что было — то прошло. И Ган-чана не выловишь теперь не то что заграницу отправиться — в кафе сходить.

Рюджи наблюдает украдкой за их самым младшим и самым занятым мембером и всё задает и задает ему мысленно вопрос: «что тогда было?» И когда, наконец, произносит вслух, Ган-чан смотрит чуть рассеянным взглядом, фокусирующимся внезапно и пугающе: «Моя попытка отблагодарить. Жаль, не получилось. В другой раз?» И когда Рюджи заторможено кивает — улыбается и удаляется стремительно. Ган-чана уже ждет машина, в которой тот сможет немного поспать, если не будет читать или учить очередную роль: в его сумке Рюджи замечает сложенные листы. Каково это, интересно, — быть актером? Жить чужой, придуманной жизнью?.. Стоило попробовать. И спросить у Ган-чана пару профессиональных советов.

Рюджи качает головой. Как всё тесно переплетено! Память просыпается лениво и ярко. Сильно опоздав однажды, Ган-чан получил жесткий нагоняй и выговор от Наото. Наото проезжался с особым садистким удовольствием по всем больным зонам, пока Ган-чан стоял со взмокшими из-за бега висками и абсолютно пустыми глазами. Привыкший держать себя в рамках, Ган-чан явно кипел от злости и усталости. Рюджи закрыл его собой и придумал совершенно дурацкий предлог вроде внезапно прихватившего живота, чтобы увести Ган-чана из зала. Увести и дать выход накопившемуся. Ган-чан исколотил несколько шкафчиков прежде, чем Рюджи отволок его под холодный душ. После чего вытер насухо, проводил в массажный кабинет и строго-настрого наказал спать. Ган-чан уснул, стоило ему коснуться щекой валика. А Рюджи отправился противостоять Наото с очередной дурацкой отговоркой и планом «терапии». Шоппинг и вкусная еда действительно вернули Наото благодушный настрой, и он даже никого из них не четвертовал и особо не поддевал на тему инцидента.

Удивительный Ган-чан человек, раз помнит. В его жизни столько всего происходит за день, столько событий, столько людей и общения, что как только хватает на всё и на всех. Ни разу Ган-чан не забыл про чей-нибудь день рождения, ни разу не пропустил важную дату. Хотя они могли не видеться месяцами. Нужно исправить это, выкроить время, наплевать на суету — и отправиться в какое-нибудь путешествие. Ган-чан заслуживает десять часов сна и приятного — Рюджи надеется — компаньона.


End file.
